Divergent my way
by cupcake4004
Summary: Want to see my way tris and four meet and how they fall in love I promis you won't be disappointed. Her mom is someone we all no and love right? Well not in this story read to find out. Tris has a boyfriend before she gets to dauntless and that make things very awkward between her and four.
When I wake up, I ache it's so bad my head hurts, I'm bruised all over. I can't see anything it's dark and dusty, I can barely breathe. I hear foot steps and a door opens. It's my mom pulling my hair dragging me across the hallway, into the bathroom were the walls are bare.

"Get dressed, do your hair", she says

I'm in the bathroom, I don't look at myself in the mirror often, abnegation don't allow it. I wanted to see how much damage she did to me, so I open the closest behind me were the mirror was and I'm ashamed of what I see.

My skin is fare and sickly pale, that all my bruises show even more. My hair is long and blond. I'm short but not stubby, I'm extremely skinny that i can see all my ribs. All the girls at my school have large breast and Im flat chested.

I hear someone coming, my heart is pounding they knocked on the door lightly and right away I knew it was my brother. "Caleb"

"Come on we have to go to school Beatrice" he says

I wear something baggy and long so no one could see my bruises

As we walk to school I feel dizzy and I knew if I told him I hadn't eaten for days he would be mad so I kept it to myself.

"The choosing ceremony is tomorrow have any idea what you will choose"

No I say

"It's okay the test after school will tell us if we should stay in abnegation or change to candor,amity,dauntless,or erudite". He says

When we get to school I see Rebecca and her annoying friends that follow her around like pets. She's so pretty and all the boys love her she tall skinny, but not like me a good kind of skinny. I wish I could be like her.

At the end of the day we all line up for a test that's supposed to tell us what faction we belong in best. I'm nervous I look at my brother Caleb, he puts a fake smile so I don't get scared, but I see his hands trembling.

When I walk in I see a white room it's bright, it almost hurts my eyes then I see a chair in the middle of it with the girl standing next to it she's tall with dark hair and her eyes almost look closed. She must be tired from all the other people she tested.

"Hi my name is Tori I will be testing you today"

"Hey my names Beatrice" sit down she says with an angry voice. Tori picks up a syringe and fills it up with a clear liquid, then she starts to put it in my neck

"wait what is that"

"it's a serum it will make you hallucinate and I will be able to see what you see"

Then she starts to put it in my neck it hurts like a bitch, after a few seconds I start to get dizzy.

When I wake up I see a blurry vision of Tori she looks worried

"Get up get up now" she says I get up almost falling to my knees I can't see a thing

she says "you have to go now"

"Wait what's my test results am I abnegation"

"Yes your abnegation"... she continues "erudite,candor and duntless"

How can it be possible I think to myself "you're going to go home and tell your parents that the serum made you sick and your test results inconclusive" Tori said

"Wait why"

"I've seen this before your divergent" wait what what does that mean I feel like crying am I going to be faction less with no family and home.

She pushed me out the back door and I cried while walking back home

When I got home my mom is staring at me like I'm a lost animal like she is examining me for flaws.

"What did you get" she says

I'm not allowed to tell anyone my results it's the test rules

"I don't care now tell me what you got"

I'm scared, my heart is pounding so loud I feel like she can hear it. "It was inconclusive" I said

Tori told me not to tell anyone I was divergent so I said "the serum made me sick so I did not finish the test"

"WHAT" she said so loudly I think our neighbors could hear

I'm scared I start to step back but she runs to me and pulls my arm so hard I feel like it's not even a part of me anymore I try to kick her and make a run for it it she squeezes me so hard I can't breath. She picks me up without any trouble and walks up the stairs passing the bathroom and my bedroom into that small room again were I'm deprived of every thing.

" I knew I should have got rid of you when I found out I was pregnant. Your a disgrace to me and the family". "You deserve to be faction less"

I start crying and shaking I did not eat anything all week becouse this worthless bitch thinks I'm fat and can live for days without food but really she's the one that can.

I spent all night in a dark, scary, lonely place I feel like it's messed with my mind like I'm sick and I need help.

The next day she took me out and made me eat something before I left to go to the choosing ceremony so that it did not look like I was being abused and not fed.

She comes behind me and she starts to comb my hair so hard that I can feel if coming off my scalp. she puts it in a low bun and says "you look beautiful" no you better get going so your not late.

That's weird it was like she actually cared for me I've seen this before from her when she's harsh and nasty to me But then she's nice and cares for me.

She walks me out the door. My brother already left with his friends so I'm going alone.

I wish I had someone a friend to talk to when I'm alone. When my mom actually liked me I wish I could tell her I had a boyfriend that did not care for me and would hurt me. But I knew she would not care cause she dose the same thing it's not like she will go and confront him or something.

As I'm walking to the ceremony I hear someone behind me walking and I'm terrified I started to walk faster but then theirs would speed up so I start running I look behind me and it's Toby my abusive boyfriend. I'm close to the building and there are people so I purposely run close to them so if anything happened they would help.

Once I get to them I see that they are dauntless. Id been running for so long taking sharp turns I'm sweaty and my legs hurt l can't I can't do this. So I stop but he's still running there was nothing I could do so I start screaming for help.i see the dauntless members looking they are coming towards me it's two boys a a girl. They all look powerful and strong I wish I could be them.

I hear them say "four lets go cheek it out" the Girl says

They start to come towards me and then Toby appeared he comes on me making me fall on the ground and he's grabbing my neck I can't breath my vision starts to get blurry.

Then the dauntless people start to run towards me and the took him off me and start to pounch him. I wanted him to die I wanted them to kill him. He has blood all over him he was screaming and I enjoyed that so I put out a smile.

Finally they stopped they came to me " hey are you alright " the girl says

"Yea thanks for that"

Who is he anyway

I stumbled on my words umm my my

It's ok we get it lets go can't be late for the ceremony

Finally I get the words out my mouth what's your names

I'm susan this is Zeke and four

Four looked like he wanted to kill someone like he was mad he seems like the guy I would stay away from but yet I can't stop staring at him. Finally he says something "we have to get going guys".

He's voice is deep and masculine but he is still staring at me so I walk away very awkwardly he looked strong and he was tall.

I head in the building and right away I see my mom staring at me that way she always dose. shes probably staring at me cause I look a mess but I don't care

 **None of theses characters belong to me nor the plot of the story all belongs to Veronica Roth**

 **Tell me what you guys think I have more chapters but wanted to see if you guys like it. should I continue?**


End file.
